hiding the feeling
by crazycutie2
Summary: Marle finds out that she will have to be engaged before the end of the year so she has six months to find a suitable husband! Will Chrono actually talk to her and tell her the truth about how he feel's about her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger 

The sun had already been up for hours as Chrono stirred. He blinked his eyes and for a moment wondered where he was. Then he saw Marle lying in her bed and he knew where he was. It had been a week after defeating Lavos and all that they had been through had finally caught up to Marle and she had gotten dealthy ill but it seemed like she was getting better though she still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Marle." He muttered and he took her hand and pressed his lips against it. He immediately blushed and set it back next to her.

_Why don't I have the nerve to actually do that when she's awake_? He thought and sighed.

"Sir Chrono you should really eat something." A guard had brought him some food and had set it next to him.

Chrono nodded but didn't eat anything. A couple hours later a movement caught his eye and he gasped. Marle's eyes fluttered open and she squinted. "C-Chrono?"

"Marle!" He exclaimed and leaped up. "I-I must go tell your father!"

"Wait Chrono!" Marle called and he turned around. "What happened? I know that we beat Lavos and everyone left but after that it's fuzzy!"

"I'll tell you later." Chrono said and ran out to find the King.

"My father tells me that you didn't leave my side the whole time I was sick Chrono." Marle said later as Chrono sat next to her in her bed in a chair.

Chrono felt his face turning red. "I-I..."

"So you do care for me Chrono?" Marle's eyes twinkled as she leaned towards him and Chrono didn't know what to do. A second later the door burst open.

"Marle!" A voice cried and Lucca came running in and grabbed Marle in a great hug. "Ooh I've been so worried about you! You've been sick for like a week!"

"I'm feeling much better. And this is a small price to pay for saving the world!" Marle and Lucca giggled and then noticed Chrono looking very uncomfortable.

"Aww is Chrono feeling left out? He probably doesn't understand girl talk at all!" Lucca said and they laughed as Chrono stood up.

"I have to go I'll see you later." He practically ran out of the room and Marle and Lucca burst into laughter.

"I guess that we're a little too much for him huh Lucca?" Marle laughed.

"But you love him despite everything huh Marle?" Lucca blurted out and Marle instantly blushed.

"Depends what you mean." Marle answered with a strange laugh. "I mean love? Isn't that a pretty strong word?"

Lucca eyed Marle and then nodded. "You do. C'mon you can't deny it. And I'm sure that he likes you to. I mean you're beautiful and a princess what more could a guy want?" Lucca tried to keep the biting tone out of her voice though it was hard.

"Oh no! You have a crush on Chrono don't you Lucca?" Marle cried and put her hand over her mouth.

"No Marle it's alright. Actually I did have a crush on him until a few months ago and then I realized that we could just be friends. To tell you the truth I don't have time for any guy in my life right now and I can't say that I really want one either."

"If you're sure about that." Marle said doubtfully.

"Has he kissed you?" Lucca asked eagerly as she leaned forward. Though she still hurt inside in a way she decided to hide it and hope for the best for her two best friends.

"Ha! As if. Whenever I get close to him at all he like freaks out and pulls away! And if he does touch me at all it's just to be nice." Marle sighed.

"I suppose that he sat by your bedside the whole time you were sick just to be nice?" Lucca asked with a raised eyebrow and Marle blushed.

"I don't know. I really don't know. But I do hope that maybe he does like me, but sometimes I just feel like a ditzy princess who doesn't have a single brain cell." And Marle and Lucca couldn't help but laugh though Lucca knew that Marle was worried about it.

Chrono was surprised as his mother came into his room. "Hello Chrono." She said as she sat down on the bed next to him. "I know that we haven't been that close of a mother and child. I mean I don't even know what you've been doing the past few weeks."

Chrono felt his face turning red as his mother continued. He knew he could never tell her what had happened or she might have a heart attack or something. I mean who would believe that there son had saved the world?

"But I do know that you feel an attraction to your little friend Marle and I guess that you really have grown up and I haven't noticed!" She began to cry and Chrono hugged her tightly.

"It's all right Mom." He said quietly and she nodded.

"I need to go get on dinner." She said and slowly walked out with a wavering smile at her son.

"What was that about?" Chrono asked out loud and he had no idea.

A few days later Chrono was thrilled to see Marle standing at his door. "Marle! You're well!"

"Obviously Chrono!" Marle answered with a twinkle in her eye. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the fair with me? I am so happy to get out of the castle after being in there for so long."

Chrono nodded and after writing a quick note to his mother followed Marle out the door.

"Why don't you talk much Chrono?" Marle asked out of the blue.

Chrono just shrugged and Marle couldn't help but laugh. "Don't you have a reason?" She asked edging closer to him.

"I-I um." Chrono quickly edged away from her and said, "We're here in case you didn't notice." He laughed nervously.

Marle bit her lip. Obviously he was avoided her for some reason. He probably had never held hands with a girl and obviously hadn't kissed one so she decided she had to be patient with him but he was starting to annoy her. "Right Chrono."

Man, I've made her mad I guess. Chrono thought and sighed. Why do I always get nervous? I should be thrilled that she is coming after me at all. She's a princess for goodness sakes! But Chrono knew that wasn't why he liked her at all. "Are you sure you wanna go?" He heard himself ask and he bit his lip. He had made it sound like she was a burden or something!

"You know Chrono I don't really fill like going to the fair after all, I mean I wouldn't want to have a relapse or anything. And I sure that you're busy." She laughed. _And that dumb Chrono doesn't seem to like me after all_. She thought angrily.

"All right Marle if you're sure about that. You're right I don't want you to get sick again. And you're never a burden."

Marle actually perked up when she heard Chrono say such a long sentence.

"Ok well I'll see you later Marle." Chrono said quietly, When they finally got to the castle gate though even though it seemed long it had barely taken any time at all.

"All right Chrono. I hope that..." Marle's voice suddenly faded away.

The next thing they knew they had both leaned towards each other and Chrono put his hands on her waist. Suddenly a voice rang out, "Oh there you are Princess Nadia!" Chrono quickly pulled away from her and Marle groaned.

"Uh, Bye Marle." Chrono said and ran off his face an even deeper red then his hair.

Well that's it for now! please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Trigger 

A/N: Well I just thought I'd write some more for fun… After all this isn't a bad story and it's fun to write!

Marle silently cursed the rain. Her Dad wouldn't even let her go outside for fear that she would be struck by lightening. And… She couldn't see Chrono because of it and he hadn't come to see her. "Why don't I just forget about him!" She cried and punched her pillow angrily.

"Nadia may I come in?"

"It's Marle!" She answered and King Guardia took that as he cue to enter.

"Darling, how are you?"

"Perfectly fine father!" She answered sarcasticly and for some reason he didn't even seem to notice.

"Good… There's something I need to discuss with you Marle. Are you ready?"

He had grabbed her attention. Marle sat up and stared at him and then slowly nodded.

"You see Marle… I'm getting old. It may not be long before you are Queen… And if you are Queen then you'll need a… man to be by your side."

"Don't be so pessimistic! And anyway I'll get married when I find a man that I love!"

"Marle… sometimes love has to be… brought upon a person."

"W-what do you mean?" Marle's face had turned white and she began to shake slightly.

"Darling… You… will have to get married very soon… You are already 18 which is over the age in which a princess is to be married… You cannot wait any longer." The king looked down sorrowfully.

"WHAT? You can't force me to be married!" Marle screamed and lept off the bed. "I won't just marry anyone!"

"Marle I have my reason's." The king answered and shook his head. "You… will have 6 months at the latest to find a husband. He slowly stood up and walked to the door and looked back. "Good night Marle."

"No… This can't be happening!" Marle cried and fell unto her pillow sobbing. "Crono…" She whispered.

The next day Marle went to the only place that she could figure to go to. "Can I talk to you Lucca?" She whispered softly.

"Hey Marle! What's going on?" Lucca asked cheerfully and was taken aback when Marle burst into tears.

"L-Lucca I-I have to get married." Marle wailed and threw her arms around Lucca and buried her face into her shoulder.

"WHAT?" Lucca yelled and pulled Marle away from her. "You're getting married? I wouldn't know but aren't most people happy when they're getting married?" Lucca had such a bewildered look on her face that Marle gave a choked laugh.

"In s-sixth months I have to get m-married. I don't know why but I h-have to get married! Father said that I just have to and he won't tell me why." Marle slumped into a chair as a pout spread across her face.

"Let me guess." Lucca said with a small smile as she sat in the chair near by. "You're upset because certain individuals haven't even made a move?"

Marle blushed but nodded. In a way she had been disappointed when they had finally defeated Lavos because it meant that she wouldn't see Crono as much. No more being smushed against his body in the Epoch. No more battling back to back and putting her hands on his to heal him. She quickly shook her head before the thoughts became intimate and sighed. "It's hopeless."

"Crono shy… but when he finds out about this then he might make a move." Lucca told Marle.

"I wish." She laughed but things were starting to look a little up. "But I hate to know what suitors my dad is going to bring to the castle." She groaned.

Two weeks later 

"Marle I would like you to meet Lord Bastian." King Guardia said. Marle managed a smile even though the dress was uncomfortable and how his name was hiliarous. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She choked out the words and the man smiled.

He was dressed in a tailored suit and looked to be in his late 20's. He wasn't even handsome. _He doesn't even have any muscles! _Marle thought and her mind traveled to Crono of course. He had found out the news but hadn't treated her any differently. "He drives me crazy that bastard!" She cried out loud. Suddenly she realized what she had said out out and she flushed.

"O-oh I'm sorry… I wasn't talking about you of cour-"

"How insulting!" Bastian cried looking upset. "You should be honored that I am even gracing you with my presence!"

As these words Marle answered her eyes flashing, "I believe it should be the other way around! Not only am I the princess but I am next in line to the throne and I will find a suitable husband."

"Well if you are to be ruling then we will be in trouble." He said coldly and turned and left the room.

"Nadia! Why must you make this so hard for me?" The king groaned looking very angry. "You've insulted every man that's come calling on you and I'm getting sick of it."

"These men have been pathetic excuses for men!" Marle answered angrily. "If I were you then I wouldn't want any of them taking over the throne."

Suddenly he appeared very tired as he sank unto the throne. "Who do you want to marry Marle? For goodness sakes tell me who."

Suddenly Marle felt herself growing tongue-tied and she looked down. "Crono." She whispered without even meaning too. The moment that she did so she felt her face turning red but was relieved to see that he hadn't heard her.

"I suggest that you try to find a husband or soon I will pick one out for you."

"How could you do this to me?" Marle cried and ran out of the room ignoring his yells towards her.

That was how Marle found herself standing like an idiot in front of Crono's house. "What the heck am I doing?" She muttered and as she turned to leave the door opened.

"Something's wrong." Marle turned to see Crono standing there with her arms folded across his chest.

"Crono." Marle whispered and threw her arms around his neck enjoying the warm embrace. "Where have you been?"

Crono seemed embarrased but he smiled. "I've heard that you've been kind of busy."

"Crono he's trying to get me to be married… isn't that horrible?" Marle groaned against her chest.

"Uh… I guess so." Crono answered quietly.

Marle pulled away and looked up at him. "What do you mean you guess? Do you want me to get married?"

"W-well I don't want you to get married but…" Crono trailed off and Marle looked up and him angrily.

"You are a jerk Crono. I thought that you cared for me and maybe… maybe something could come out of our friendship but I guess that I was wrong." She pulled away from him feeling the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Marle what are you talking about?" Crono asked as he grabbed her arm.

She turned to him and in with a smirk she threw her arms around him and pressed her lips against him in a quick kiss and then pulled away. "Does that say enough?" She asked with a dull laugh and she turned and walked away not even looking back even though her lips almost seemed to sting from the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Crono Trigger or any of the characters except for Cifier!

A/N: Wow sorry about the long update.. I got an email asking for me to finish it so I made an extra long chapter...(Ok just long for me...)Anyways... Please leave a review:)

Marle ran with all her might through the dark woodsas the wind nipped at her face. Tears were streaming down her face. "I hate him." She whispered angrily, pushing the branches out of her way.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm, she stumbled and fell to the ground along with whoever had grabbed her. "Who is it?" She hissed and then saw that it was Crono. "Leave me alone." She sobbed trying to pull away but he kept his hand on her arm.

"Marle..." He whispered sadly. "I'm sorry... I'm not good enough for you."

Tears fell from her eyes unto his shirt and Marle tried to apologize but the words wouldn't come out. She already knew that she would never find another guy like him. "Y-you're good enough for me." She managed to say. "You s-saved the world... you're a hero... how could that not be enough?"

"You helped me." Crono answered with a small smile. "Along with theothers... It wasn't just me."

"But it was you who did the most." Marle answered. She leaned over hoping that Crono would hold her in his arms or say somethingbut he didn't. Marle then stood up and began to walk away. "Good bye Crono." She whispered.

Crono didn't say anything, (What a surprise) so Marle continued towards the castle sadly. The guard at the front gate was obviously surprised to see her. "My lady... I didn't realize that you had left." He said and she just gave him a weak smile and continued towards her room. As she lay in her bed, tears fell from her eyes for what seemed like hours.

Lucca found Crono in his room, on his bed staring at nothing. Lucca waved her hand in front of his face and when he didn't response she began talking to him. "Earth to Crono... can you hear me?"

"Hey Lucca." He muttered his voice empty and sad.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Lucca couldn't help but blurt out. "Oh wait... does this have to do with Marle?"

Crono's silence was enough of an answer and she sat down next to him. "Crono why haven't you told her how you feel?"

"I rejected her last night." Crono answered quietly. "I told her that I wasn't good enough for her and it's true."

For a moment something in the back in hermind told Lucca that now she might have a chance with Crono. She immediately pushed it back. "Crono if you don't do something you're both going to be miserable!"

"And how do you know?" Crono answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Because if you don't tell her how you feel and she gets married then you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Lucca hesitated wondering if she would regret not telling Crono how she felt about him. "You'll feel the same way I do."

Crono looked up at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Lucca just smiled at him sadly. At once Crono understand. "You mean... you like-"

"I've put aside my feelings." Lucca answered.

Crono slowly nodded obviously thinking hard. "It's embarrassing to think that I defeated Lavos and I can't tell a girl how I feel..."

King Guardia kept knocking on the door. "Nadia! Nadia open up this door this instant!"

"No, and it's Marle!" Marle answered angrily. "Do you know how miserable you've made me?" The door opened to the king's relief but he wasn't happy to see his daughter standing in front of him, so angry that she was practically seething.

"Marle if you don't pick I'm doing it for you. And I think that it's time that you know why I'm doing this." Without asking for her permission Guardia pushed Marle aside and sat in a chair by her bed. Suddenly it struck Marle on how old and tired he looked at that moment. "I'm getting old Marle... I feel like my body is giving up."

"N-no it's not." Marle stammered.

"I have a condition and my heart is getting weaker every day. That is why I want for you to marry. So that I can die in peace, knowing that my kingdom will be safe. I am so sorry to bring this upon you my daughter..." The king bent his head looking as if he really was sorry.

Marle hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted for you to make a decision on your own. There must be someone that you will marry."

Of course Crono flashed through Marle's mind but she pushed the thought back. "Father, I will find someone... even if it is only for your sake."

"That is not what I wanted for you... but so be it." The king stood, shaking slightly before he regained his footing.

Marle felt so ashemed of herself. She had been feeling so sorry for herself that she had not even taken notice of her Father's condition. "I'm sorry... mother would be ashamed of me." Marle said quietly.

"She would be proud of you." King Guardia answered, overhearing her thought. Marle looked surprised but she gave him a smile and a quick nod.

_I must pick a husband. _Marle thought to herself determined. Now, she couldn't let her father down. "I can't keep comparing everyone to Crono either." She told herself. With a sigh she got ready to meet the next person that she had to meet.

"Marle I would like for you to meet Lord Cifier." Marle was sitting up in the chair in the throne room even though she wanted to slump down. She waited for the lame guy to come in so that she could insult him. As the handsome young man walked in she felt herself sitting up a little straighter.

"It's a pleasure Princess Nadia..." He said with a bow and a smile sent towards her.

"Oh hello." Marle had to see if he had a temper... "Those are extremely cheap looking clothes... Are they the best that you could do?" Oh how Marle cringed at the fact that she sounded like the snob of all snobs. The king was so used to her many insultsthat he didn't even seem to notice.

"Well... compared to your beautiful dress I'm not surprised that they look horrible." He confessed. "But many well dressed men have come to see you and you have sent them away... I figured I had nothing to lose." Cifier sent her another smile as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Marle felt her face growing pink. "Clothes don't matter to me." She managed to say.

"Well you seemed quite concerned about them a few seconds ago..." Cifier raised his eyebrows at her.

The obvious teasing caused Marle to let out a small giggle. "How about we do something other then talk about clothes?"

"You're giving me a chance then?"

"Yes I am." Marle said quietly. Maybe she had actually found someone!

"It would be my honor..." Cifier bowed and sent her a quick wink. "Tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow night..." Marle confirmed the words with a nod and Cifier walked out of the room.

For a moment everything in the room was quiet as Marle let out a long breath and sunk into her seat once again. "Did you just agree to meet that young man?" The king finally said slowly as if he was afraid he had imagined it. When Marle nodded King Guardia's shoulders slumped in a moment of relief. "Oh thank goodness..."

"It's just a meeting... I didn't say that I would marry him." Marle informed him.

"This is the first time that you have even considered giving someone another chance... he seemed to impress you."

Marle gave a small smile. "He did." But as she said the words she felt sadness come over her.

The night was quiet as Crono easily snuck around the guards. _I need so much help. _He thought to himself as he carefully began climbing up the walls. "This is so stupid." He muttered. Once he found a ledge he carefully leaped and grabbed the bottom of the window. Managing to pull himself up, Crono took a deep breath and opened the window which was unlocked.

Then... he froze. Marle was lying in her bed asleep looking so beautiful that Crono felt like his heart stopped. As if in a daze Crono walked over to where she was and put his hand on her face. Marle chose that moment to wake up. "Ah..." She sighed with a small and then she seemed to realize what was going on. "CRONO?"

"Shhh..." Crono nerviously said. "Be quiet it's in the middle of the night." He looked around even though there was no one else in the room.

"Then what are you doing here?" Marle hissed but thankfully keeping her voice down this time. She tried to not notice that her heart was beating fast.

"I-I talked to Lucca and I need to tell you something."

"I'm sick of you messing with my emotions and I'm going to call the guards on you if you don't leave this instant." Marle tried to keep her voice strong but it wavered and Crono heard it.

"No." His voice was strong and he nerviously looked down. For someone who was shy around girls this was extremely hard. "I-I'm sorry... I know that I don't deserve you but Lucca came to me and said that if I d-didn't tell you the truth I would regret it."

Marle tried to make herself block him out but he reached over and took one of her hands. "I care about you and... um... y-you see..." Crono inwardly groaned at the fact that he was making an idiot out of himself. _Actions speak louder then words. _With that thought he leaned over and kissed Marle.

For a moment Marle didn't know how to react. Deciding not to think anymore and just act, she put her arms around Crono's neck and kissed him back.

After a couple of minutes Marle pulled away from Crono and she pulled him over to her bed.They both laid in each others arms falling asleep. Even if they would never be together, at least they would both have this moment to remember.

As Crono was drifting off he heard Marle whisper, "I love you..." But when he opened his eyes she was asleep. Even though he would probably regret it in the morning he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


End file.
